


If I Stay

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Obitine is one of my fave pairs, I run an Obitine tumblr @obitine5eva. I hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think!

He took the knife and flipped it over in his hands, the silver blade catching the light off the glow of the bathroom mirror before he raised it to his ear. He heard the sound of it cleaving through the tightly wound hair, and in a moment, he held his braid in his hand. He examined himself in the mirror, without it, he hardly noticed a difference. For once, his stoic appearance did not match how he felt. 

He threaded the braid around careful fingers. He would give it to her. He could not bear to throw it away, not yet. He needed it for himself, a consistent reminder of all that he had given away for what he hoped would now be a grand adventure. It was the one action he had taken for himself, it was the one thing that now he could not turn back from. 

He stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the knife angled on the edge of the sink. He would return to put it away later, he needed to see her now. She was easy enough to find, she was waiting for him at the end of the long hallway, watching out of the window at the ruins of what had once been the great capital of Mandalore. His eyes followed hers, they were watching the landing platform where what had been the Jedi ship had disappeared only minutes prior. 

“I was afraid I would be standing here watching you leave as well.” The words were simple: laced with no emotion. They were spoken as she was, the Duchess, self-assured and confident. And yet they contained a clear truth within them. If she would have been able to bear to watch him leave as Qui-Gon had now done, she never would have asked him to stay. If he had been able to leave after her request, he would never have this moment with her, where he entwined their arms and pressed his severed Padawan braid into her hand as she looked at him. 

“It’s not something you have to worry about, Satine.” She turned to face him, her face cleared off all evidence of their last year spent in hiding with the exception of her fierce expression, tempered only by a soft glow of love that emanated from her eyes. His eyes went down to her fingers, where a simple band, inlaid with a small blue stone rested on her fingers. There had been no point in waiting; they were to be married soon, a Duchess and her consort of a planet in desperate need of help. “I have no intention of leaving you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She circled around him slowly, her motions in perfect time with his as he spun her around the dancefloor of the chapel they had been wedded in less than an hour before. True to cause, they were some of the last to leave, moving in quiet steps to the music that still played. 

“I’m still not sure about the beard,” She said, teasingly, “It hides too much of your handsome face.” He laughed, even though he could hear the serious tone of her words. His hair was longer, his facial hair not having to be shaved off for the first time in his life. He looked far older than he had, no longer the view of a Jedi Apprentice, but that of a man who was now navigating the political landscape of a planet he was not from. The force still hummed around him, he used it as a comfort, and it was as much of one as Satine was to him. He was coming to terms with the true consequences of his actions, but now, his arms wrapped around her, shuffling slowly to music, having shared their first kiss as husband and wife, he finally felt the unrest settle within him. 

“Well, your Grace, there’s a seaside cottage waiting for us, and the night fast approaches.” He kissed her cheek softly. “What do you say we leave all of this behind for a while?” 

It had begun like an ordinary morning. He had awoken first, his old habit of rising well before dawn never quite leaving him. She had been curled against him, and he was loathe to leave her, but some strange force had compelled him. He had felt the disturbance, and as he dressed, he could not push it from his mind. 

The day continued as normal, he went through his habitual duties at the palace, worked manually to help with the repairs of the city gardens; spent lunch with Satine and a brief time after alone in meditation. It was then, during his meditation, that he felt the severance of their bond. He had not even fully realized it was still fully intact until, as though someone had punched him, it suddenly evaporated. 

He had gone to her then, and she, seeing the distraught pull of his features, had pulled him close, knowing that something, though she couldn’t possibly know what, had happened to hurt him. He was grateful for her touch. He whispered what he now knew to be the truth into her ear, and they spent the evening in almost silence, ruminating on what it meant for the pair of them. He had cried, and was grateful that when he looked over to her, she was doing the same. 

And then, for perhaps the first time, he was truly grateful for his choice. That this sort of pain was a kind that one did not have to suffer alone. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He’s perfect.” She brushes back the baby’s soft hair, her face still red and exhausted form the effort. 

“He’s more than perfect.” And this small, very red little person perks up at the sound of his voice. He can feel the once surrounding them, and at first, he thinks it is for their family. Then he realizes, in more of a shock than it should have been, that it is emanating from the baby. He lets the bond grow between them, and the hole that has been pulling at his side since his old master’s death begins to knit itself back together. “Can I hold him?” 

She laughs lightly at that, that he would bother to ask to hold his own child. He takes him carefully in his own arms, a small, unnamed baby with whom he can already feel a connection. He smiles, and the small person cocks his head at him. He is minutes old, but he can already tell that save for the dark blue eyes, he is going to resemble his mother. He likes the thought of it, for their son, the gift they have been given, the future ruler of Mandalore, will look like an easy combination of the pair of them. 

He touches the baby’s cheek softly, and in turn, a small set of red fingers wraps its way around his pinky.


End file.
